07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
07-GHOST
Transcript Hakuren: Hn...today I worked until quite late and studied hard. I suppose I'll relax in my room to prepare for tomorrow and bid farewell to today. Mm, life is indeed beautiful. Oh, and I suppose I'll try the book I borrowed from Bishop Castor with Teito, the one on yoga poses that help with sleep. Since Teito doesn't seem to be getting enough sleep, what with all those nightmares...so- TEITO-?! Mikhail: Ohhhh~ So you are Hakuren Oak. An important person to my master. Hakuren: This is not Teito! The red stone on his right hand...Mikhail awakened?! Mikhail: Unlike that Zehel, you won't get on my master's nerves. Although that is not to say that your insolent acts of calling him an elementary schooler has completely slipped my mind...but fine. I suppose I'll close one eye to that on the account of your friendship with master. Hahahahaha.... Hakuren: S-scary-! His eyes aren't smiling at all! This is bad... Mikhail: But well...Zehel's existence in itself irks my master. That stare from above...that height...unfavorable. He's simply brandishing that difference, isn't he? Outrageous! Simply outrageous! Hakuren: Silently....silently... Mikhail: By the way, where do you think you're going? Hakuren: !! No, I just remembered something I have to do...Bishop Frau said that he can put Teito to sleep with the collar, he'll be able to resolve this situation. The Eye of Mikhail...the mystic stone that is said to have the power to seize half of the world. If I don't play my moves correctly, I won't be able to study for my exam tomorrow- nevermind that, I might never be able to study for it again! I said I'd bid farewall to today, but now I'm faced with the risk of bidding farewell to my life- NO! I'd be troubled! Extremely troubled!! What in the world did I do to deserve this! MORE LIKE, I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW. PLEASE JUST LET ME SLEEP. Mikhail: You wear your heart on your sleeve. Hakuren: !!! Mikhail: Outrageous. But...I don't dislike your honest self. Well, sit there. Hakuren: So...why are you in the open? Mikhail: To tell the truth, master isn't getting sufficient sleep. His exhaustion is wearing him down. He may seem to be sleeping soundly on the surface, but that is no more than a facade the army trained him to put on in the event of enemy assault. The problem is...master isn't aware of that. Hakuren: Teito...ah! Great timing! I've brought this yoga book from Bishop Castor over just so we can try it! Mikhail: Ohh~ As expected from my master's friend! I shall use it then, with compliments! Hakuren: Let's see...cross your arms behind your back, stand on one foot, lift up the other while breathing out...once your head touches your foot, keep that pose for 30 seconds- AS IF I CAN DO THAT. Eh? EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! YOU DID IT. Mikhail: Master has a flexible body to begin with. Something like this is mere warm up for him. Hakuren: ....hehehe.... Mikhail: Well then, Hakuren, why don't you talk about something? Hmm...like how you think of my master? Hakuren: ...what is with this embarrassing development. Mikhail: My master thinks highly of you...I'm interested. Go ahead and talk. Hakuren: WHY ARE HIS EYES SPARKLING IN ANTICIPATION!!! Hm...Teito is...how do I put it...a very important friend. He doesn't talk much...but I suppose that's due to the harsh life he led in the military. But despite that, he doesn't lose his compassion and is straightforward. He has his share of clumsiness and recklessness, which is quite worrisome...but I think he possess true strength, more so than anyone. When I first met him... Mikhail: *snoreyawn* No good, no good, I've fallen sleep. Now...where were you again? Hakuren: ARE YOU WITHOUT SHAME. Mikhail: Hmm...I've done you wrong. Please start over again- Hakuren: NO NO NO PROBLEM! PLEASE KINDLY KEEP SLEEPING! Mikhail: *yawn* Well, since I seem to be finally nearing sleep, I request a lullaby. Hakuren: LULLABY!? Mikhail: Hakuren, master's heart seemed to be calmed by your voice. He's opening himself up to you. You have my thanks. Hakuren: Ah- well, it's not something to be thanked for- Mikhail: SO! A song, if you will? I shall rest after hearing it. Hakuren: UAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH! Mother, is this some sort of trial? Song...song? One powerful enough to put the Eye of Mikhail to sleep? Sounds good...a song that helps Teito sleep in peace! *clears throat* sings Mikhail: Withholding judgment on the actual quality, your expression the song is peculiar, Hakuren. But...not bad. Lab: Ah... it seems that you've had trouble but, as expected from Hakuren-kun. Mikhail-sama's Teito seemed peacefully slept. My sleeping drug could do the job too but... that is a se-cr-et. That's because what Teito really needs now is peace of the heart. (Something to do with the yoga) Make sure not to make a mistake, Hakuren-kun. Hakuren: In all days, today I met him(Mikhail) in the open.... Frau: Here you go. Coffee. Just get back to your room after drinking it. Mikhail: ....what is this? You don't even know my master's preferences? He despises things of a bitter nature. Frau: What now, haven't drunk coffee before? What a kid~ Well, it just happens that I'm not in the habit of storing dairy products or sugar in my room. Is black coffee too much for a kid? HAHAHAHA!! Mikhail: ...hn. Did I just hear...'kid', or are my ears betraying me....?*kills coffee* Frau: You did NOT just destroy my love-filled drink! Mikhail: You don't store milk nor sugar? What a useless fool. Bring me a cup of tea. Now. And I'll say this beforehand...but if you try to restrain me using the collar...then it'll be your doom. Frau: ...he read ahead.*yawns* Geez....here, cup of tea. Seriously, just go back to your room after you drink this. Huh? What now? You don't need this? Mikhail: I've changed my mind. Master likes melon soda. Bring me some, Zehel. Frau: Y-you damn midget staring down at me! I'm not taking this shit anymore! Imma gonna stuff a green-colored (I cannot make out this part) into your damn mouth! Mikhail: Damn midget staring down at you...!? What insolence against my master! UNFORGIVABLE. Frau: I'm not saying this to Teito! It's for you! Mikhail: NO EXCUSES! Zehel...it seems that the time has finally come for you to part with this world. Let me guide you to the deepest pits of hell. Taste despair that surpasses even the ninth circle! Frau: Eh? AHHHHHHHH!! Lab: Mikhail-sama, did you call for me? Hakuren: Woah...Bishop Frau's room is messed up. Mikhail: Profe and...Hakuren? I am very upset right now. Damn Zehel...can't even make a cup of tea properly, and what is with him not storing any of master's favorites? Lab: That must have been greatly worrying. Hakuren: Zehel...Profe? Why are you talking about the gods? Lab: Mikhail-sama, please call us by 'Labrador' and 'Frau'. Mikhail: Ohh I see. Must be quite hard, living amongst the humans. Hakuren: B-by the way....why are you holding a bottle of vodka? Mikhail: Well, it was right here. Geez...and he dares call himself a bishop. Lab: ...that's very bad. Priming right beside the bomb. Hakuren: Bishop...I fear that the worst situation may come to pass- Mikhail: Did you say something? Lab & Hakuren: NO! Nothing at all. Lab: Mikhail-sama, if Teito is thirsty, then you shouldn't really drink wine. Mikhail: Well, it's not like I'm seriously considering drinking it. Hakuren: ...then what's with the happy face. Mikhail: Hmm...not a bad smell. Hahahaha- master is still underage. I shouldn't really be drinking wine. Lab: I will lecture Frau on his storage of wine, and I'll take care of that bottle, so please hand it over. Mikhail: It's not like you have to take care of it right away, or is it? Lab: It's dangerous, so please hand it over. Okay? Mikhail: What's so dangerous about it? Lab: Putting that aside, it seems like Hakuren just made some of Teito's favorite food. So why don't you give them a try? Hakuren: Yes yes! I've made muffin - Teito mentioned that he'd love to try some out one day. Mikhail: Favorite food? How attentive of you, Hakuren! You made these yourself? I'm sure master will be delighted. Lab: That's great! Go ahead and try them with this cup of special herb tea. Mikhail: Mmm...great smell, as expected of you, Labrador.*sips* Splendid taste as well. You guys are quite competent, much better than Frau. Hakuren, master likes the taste of it. What did you put in? Hakuren: Well, nuts in this one... Mikhail: Oh~ Hakuren: And here, some eyefish to bring out a more mature taste- Mikhail: I don't need this one. Hakuren: And dry fruits in this one. Mikhail: Ohh~ I like this one. Hakuren: And here... Lab: ...have to get the wine right now... Mikhail: Mmm~ Master will be delighted with this! Hahahaha- *snores* Hakuren: !!....he's sleeping. Lab: Great! Seems like the instant-sleep drug I put in the tea is working. Frau: Geez...so my wine got confiscated, my door blown off and it's pretty damn cold. But more importantly! Why the hell is that damn Mikhail so open with Lab and Hakuren?! Not sitting well with me! And what the hell was that? Staring down at me when he actually has to look up at my face? Lab: Hehe...the trick is just reaching out to the other. Frau, just get along with him. Hakuren: Maybe...Bishop Labrador is the hardest to deal with. Category:Drama CD